


New Pet

by MrsAlot



Series: Unplanned happenings [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tables turned for Starscream... Now he's the pet... but he's not getting the treatment he thought he would</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A request prompt form one of my open boxes...

This was utterly humiliating. Him! Starscream! Grate air commander of seekers! Feared and ruthless warrior. Accomplished scientist. Seconded in command of the mighty Decepticon army. Reduced to this! The pet of a bad tempered prehistoric behemoth with a twisted sense of humour! The seeker growled to himself form his seat in the larger mechs lap, his wings pulled back in a show of annoyance.

Predaking just looked down at him with that supremely smug smile. His bright glowing yellow optics shone with a silent mirth. The brut was enjoying this situation far too much, the seeker thought. The Dragon’s large sharp talons ever so gently raked down his back, between his wings, causing the slender mech to involuntary shudder with pleasure. 

When the Predacon had declared that he was claiming him as a pet. Horror had filled his spark. Visions of harsh retaliation for how he’d treated the big bot while under his care had flooded his processor. He was sure he wasn’t going to last a day if that were the case. Starscream had not been gentle when dealing with his charge and had treated the seemingly unintelligent animal with nothing but cruelty and with little to no respect.

That had been cycles ago, and yet the mech was still in one piece and unscathed. The silver seeker had shrieked like a sparkling when the big mech had grabbed him and hulled him off into the caves beneath Cybertrons surface. Fear gripping his systems, memories of beating he’d received form Megatron flooding his mind, he’d barely survived many of those, he could only imagine how devastating a thrashing form Predaking was going to be. 

But that hadn’t happened… In fact… He’d been well treated. Embarrassingly so. Kept clean, fueled and he’d been… pleasured. Intimately, thoroughly and repeatedly. In ways he’d not experienced in centuries. The big Dragon mech had been frighteningly gentle, Forceful, yet gentle. Exerting his power and dominance over the smaller, slender flier. Though he had had struggled and tried to wriggle, barging and squirm his way out of it… he submitted… every time… worst of all… and it sickened him to even think it… he was enjoying it… 

Starscream twitched as Predaking stoked the underside of his wings with clear intent. They fluttered and he bit his lip, trying to prevent the small sigh of pleasure. He closed his brilliant red optics, ached his back and let himself enjoyed the tender and promising touch… he didn’t know what the Predacon was playing at… but he’d be dammed if he was going to start questioning just how he’d managed to land on his peds again…


End file.
